Welcome to the lovely town of South Park! HA! Yea right
by superhyperjan
Summary: "Is it bad that my cousin and Cartman are...almost alike?" Kyle ask while looking at Stan. "Yes...and I must admit...its kinda scaring me" Stan replied. cartman x oc South park does not belong to me. Only my oc Ally, her parents and snowy Rated M for cussing, violent, sexual stuff, so on
1. Dammit Dad

(Instruments start to play)

Stan, Kyle, Ally, Cartman , and Kenny at the bus stop. The bus arrives and they all sit down.

"Goin' down to South Park going to have myself a time!"

"Friendly faces everywhere humble folks without temptation!" Kyle and Stan sing happily on the bus.

"Goin' down to South Park gonna leaves my woes behide"

"Ample parking day or night, people spouting HOWDY NEIGHBOR!" Cartman and Ally sing at the same time but then glare at each other.

"Goin's down to South Park gonna see if I can't unwind"

"I let you suck my penis, if you let me see your titties!" Kenny shouted happily with a blush on his face thinking about the porn he watches last night. (I made that one up XD lol)

Stan and Kyle look at Kenny a bit disgusted.

Cartman was laughing his ass off, while Ally had a smirk raising her eyebrow at Kenny.

"So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mines"

(Intro ends)

Here I am having my arms cross, glaring out the window with my sky blue eyes as my dad drives the car, my friends use to call me the ice queen because of my eyes and my *cough* past actions..

"Now Ally don't be angry, after all we all broke the dam" my dad said to me smiling. My right eye twitch annoyed _"god dammit a stupid fool broke the dam!"_

"Kitty don't be so disappointed at least we can live at the same time as your cousin Kyle." I hate when my mom call me kitty…

I took off my grey hat and stare at it, swirling my finger around the white puffball on top and sigh_ "Kyle…I haven't seen you since I was four." _ I slide my fingers through my long scarlet hair, then put my hat back on, putting my hair into the hat, so I can have people think I have short hair instead of long. Softly blow so y bangs can get out of my left eye.

"I heard south park is a nice town" my dad said talking to my mom.

I roll my eyes and lean back against the seat and stare out the car window once again, counting the freckles on my cheek. Five on each cheek….

I smirk seeing an elderly lady driving, she turn her head and see me and gave me a friend smile. I flick her off and she stare at me surprised, then crash into a trunk flying out the car, at the same time the trunk explode making other cars crash and explode. For some fucking reason my parents didn't notice, I guess so into their conversion. I turn in my sit and laugh hard as we drive further from the accident. A man with brown hair come out the car screaming his head towards the sky crying and fall on his knees holding his dead wife. "OH GOD WHY!" he yelled.

I laugh harder. "Whats funny honey?" my father ask turning his head to look at me. " nothing just thinking…keep your eyes on the rode dad…don't want to get into" I start to snicker covering my mouth. "an accident now" I start to laugh there.

"Your right honey, smart and sweet" my dad said turning his eyes back to the rode.

I snort.. _"well south park here I come…"…_

"Kitty wake up, where here" I sit up surprised. I guess I fell asleep. I took off my sit belt and got out the van. I came face to face with a dark blue house with five windows, two at the button, and three at the top.

"not bad.. our old house is better though" I said to my mom. My father stood next to me placing his hand on my shoulder. "yea I know…but our old house is gone." I look around seeing few people walk passed staring, I rolled my eyes and walk towards the van. "Well let's start unpacking…"I mumble to them, "that's the spirit!" my dad claim happily. I smile a bit and shake my head.

"finally!" I said loudly and fall on my queen sized bed and close my eyes.

I heard my door open. "kittypoo?" footsteps came close to my bed, and I felt movement. I open my eyes and see my mom sitting next to me. She has pretty red hair in a bun, and beautiful honey eyes.

"yes mom?" I lean up on my elbows staring at her. She pulls my hat off, having my hair fall and spread on the bed.

"I have ask the old owners to paint this room dark blue, your favorite color. I must say they did a nice job, it matches the wooden floor."

I smile "geez thanks mom."

"oh and I brought you knew bed sheets, I know how much you hate girly stuff so, It's just plain navy blue. It's down stairs in the living room. Oh and after dinner I have a surprised for you"

I nod and got up. "ok I'm going to get the sheets now." My mom smile and walk out the room.

I was about to follow her but a box caught my attention.

"Oh I must have forgotten one" I mumble tiredly and walk towards it then stop.

"oh shit… I know what this is" I said bending down to pick up the box glaring at it..

"_no one must know about this…"_ I carry the box towards my bed and kick it underneath it, to be unfound and forgotten. I left the room and got the new bed sheets from the living room.

"mmm is that stew?" I ask my mom as I walk pass the kitchen to get to the stairs. "Yes it is!" she replied.

I smirk a bit then go to my room putting the sheets on the bed. I look around my new room. The window at the bottom of my bed, my desk with my laptop few feet away from my bed. On the opposite wall is my closet. I nod and smile _"nice and clean"_ I walk out to help my mom with the stew

"Where is dad?" I ask while chopping the carrots.

"His out with your uncle at the bar, to make new friends kittypoo" I stop chopping and close my eyes with a scowl on my face _"first day here, and I bet he already making a fool out of himself"_

I continue to help my mom with the stew within a hour it was out and ready. I look at the clock and it said seven. Damn time sure do past The doorbell ring.

"oh I get it kitty go on and set the table for seven" she said walking out the kitchen _"seven?"_ I raise my eyebrow but still set the table.

"oh kitty your surprised is here come quick!" my mom yelled happily. I walk out the kitchen

"what? Snowy!" I yelled happily seeing snowy in the living room. Her white body turn and look at me and she mew running towards me. I pick up and start to pet her.

"oh my gosh snowy! I I thought..- "I ask your Aunt Shelia to take care of her tell we reach here."

"Ally? Oh my goodness you have grown" a fat red hair woman walk into the house with two young boys. One with black hair and eyes, and another with green eyes, wearing a green hat, orange coat.

"Wait..Kyle?" I look at Kyle surprised. He has grown as well. "Ally!" he yelled with a smile and run over to hug me. I put snowy down and hug Kyle. "damn Kyle you grown"

"Language!" my mom yelled.

I roll my eyes then walk over to hug aunt shelly then look at the little black hair kid, I raise my eye brow.

"that's Ike, his my adopted brother from Canada." I smirk and bend down to kiss his cheek. "sup kid"

"Hii Ally" he said smiling. _"hehe cute I got a Canadian cousin"_

I look at Kyle with my blue eyes, and for a moment I saw him froze then smile. I smirk slightly and walk towards him. "it has been a whi-"

"LET ME GO, I WON FAIR AND SQAURE!" me and Kyle glance at each other then run out side with the others.

"oh dear god" me and Kyle said having both our mouth open surprised.

Both our dad's was being pulled out the police car, with black eye, blooding nose, and torn cloths. Parents and their kids were also outside staring seeing what's going on.

"SHUT UP ROY YOU'RE JUST MAD CAUSE I BANG YOUR WIFE LAST YEAR!"

"SHUT UP GERALD I FUCK YOUR WIFE ON YOUR ANNIVERSITY!"

My aunt and mother stare at each other and start yelling "YOU FUCK MY HUSAND" they both yelled and start to throw punches.

"oh…god damn" I said closing my eyes and scowl face palming

"dude…our….our parents fuck each other?" kyle ask still surprised and freak out.

"_I cant believe this"_…Kyle thought

"HA JEWISH INCEST," Cartman yelled

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FAT ASS" Kyle yelled back

"AY IM NOT FAT YOU FUCKING JEW" Cartman yelled back

I stare at everyone with a blank face then walk into the house into my room, close my door and fall onto the bed.

"God dammitt dad…"

"mew"

"Oh hey snowy"


	2. I'm No Girly!

I do not own South Park. Only my OC Ally, her parents, and Snowy

(Instruments start to play)

Stan, Kyle, Ally, Cartman , and Kenny at the bus stop. The bus arrives and they all sit down.

"Goin' down to South Park going to have myself a time!"

"Friendly faces everywhere humble folks without temptation!" Kyle and Stan sing happily on the bus.

"Goin' down to South Park gonna leaves my woes behide"

"Ample parking day or night, people spouting HOWDY NEIGHBOR!" Cartman and Ally sing at the same time but then glare at each other.

"Goin's down to South Park gonna see if I can't unwind"

"I let you suck my penis, if you let me see your titties!" Kenny shouted happily with a blush on his face thinking about the porn he watches last night. (I made that one up XD lol)

Stan and Kyle look at Kenny a bit disgusted.

Cartman was laughing his ass off, while Ally had a smirk raising her eyebrow at Kenny.

"So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mines"

(Intro ends)

"mew"

….

"mew"

…."shut up Snowy"

"mew!" I groan as Snowy jumps on my stomach, I open my ice blue eyes and glare at Snowy as she sits on my stomach staring at me with her golden eyes.

"mew?"

I look at the window and see that its morning…I must have falling asleep from last night bullshit.

"Thanks Snowy" Ever since I save Snowy last year from the streets she wake me up every morning for school. She my special, annoying alarm. I push Snowy off me and got up. Grabbing my clothes from the closet and walk to the bathroom that is down the hall from me.

"_It's a good thing my parents' bedroom is down stairs, then I don't have to listen there fuck night Tuesday"_

"**oh no kittypoo me and your father was wresting and you see, he keep winning!"**

"**y-yea yea and she screams cause I keep winning hard and fast"**

**My parents start to laugh at the joke that I "Don't" understand.**

**I stare at them mouth open with a disgusted look on my face"**

**I** growl and ball my fist into my hand and glare at the bathroom mirror "GOD DAMMIT PARENTS!"

"sweet heart are you ok?!" my dad yelled from down stairs. My dad and mother making breakfast, I can smell the bacon.

"um…yea im getting ready" I yelled and turn on the shower. I do my morning routine, shower, brush my teeth, and fix my hair.

Then I put on my cloths. My yellow skirt, my white shirt with a big red "A" on it. Then my grey thick vest jacket, that have some nice deep pockets. I pull put the yellow zipper and smile in the mirror. Then I grab my grey hat and put it on once again putting my long hair in it. I have to fix a few here and there making sure my hair looks like its reach to my neck, and my bangs coming out. I walk out the bathroom and back into my room putting on my brown boots and to pick up my orange bookbag. (her pick is on my profile)

"Time for the day to begin.." I walk out my room and go down stairs to the kitchen; I sit at the table and raise my eye brow at my parents. My mom have a busted lip, and a broken finger, my dad still got a black eye.

"Here you go kitty" my mom place a plate of breakfast in front of me and I start to eat.

"_Well this is certainly awkward…"_

"Here Snowy" my mom mumble to my cat giving her homemade cat food. We don't buy can cat food, only dry, other than that my parents doesn't trust cat food ever since our last cat someone…blew up from the nine lives brand. Me and my friends wasn't mixing mento and pepsi in it….hehe

"So how you sleep sweetheart" my dad ask while reading the newspaper and drink his coffee

"I hope you sleep well and wasn't bother by your father yelling" my mom said normally.

"Im sure she did, I would have been surprised if she heard me bitch slap you last night"

I drop my fork looking at my parents surprised.

"Fuck you Roy, at least your brother was a better fucker!"

My dad stood up slamming his hand on the table making his cup fall and break. "Let's go Ally" he told me looking pissed. Even his brown hair was standing on end.

"but dad i-" "LETS GO NOW ALLY!"

"DON'T YELL AT HER ROY!" my mom yelled glaring at my dad looking right into his ice blue eyes, the same I got from him.

"SHUT UP MARY, Ally lets go now!" I grab my book bag and walk out the house into the van.

…

"Now Ally, just know me and your mother love you very much" I look out the window bored of my mind from my father speech. It's nothing knew they always fight, then make up sex. The ride to the school wasn't too long, but it felt like it.

"Have a nice day Ally. Don't forget take the bus"

"ok dad bye" I wave at him as he drove off, then turn around facing this ugly elementary school. The students was staring at me as I walk through the halls, I glare at them so they can stop staring at me and rolled my eyes.

I found the council office and sat down.

"You must be the new student Ally mkay, my name is …mkay?"

I raise my eye brow when he keep saying mkay but then brush it off.

"Here your classes, and your locker number mkay?" I took the paper from him and walk out.

"History huh?" I stare at the paper in my hand after I close my locker. "room…106?" I start to walk pass the classroom doors "108…107…ahh 106!"

I open the door and walk in

"And why are you late young lady…oh..oh wait you're the new student Ally Broflovski! Come to the center of the class." I follow him and stare at everyone with a bored look; I slightly smirk when I see Kyle smiling at me.

"Class we have a new student please welcome her nicely Cartman" "AY!" "Anyway please tells us about yourself Ally"

"Wait your that ginger jew from last night, yea yea haha you guys that's the girl I told you about. Her parents and Kyle parents got into a hardcore fight!"

"I know Cartman, I live next door to her" Stan said annoyed

Butters start to clap his hands laughing "oh-oh yea I remember you told me that Cartman haha!"

"Shut the fuck up you over weight disease cow!"

Everyone stare at me with their mouth wide open.

Kyle looks at me then at Cartman a smile growing on his face then he start to laugh.

Cartman and I was glaring at each other, the room could have catch on fire from the hate heat between us.

I roll my eyes "Anyway I'm Ally, Broflovski, I'm Kyle's cousin. I'm 10 years old, umm I have a cat name Snowy, I'm half Jewish and half German. "

I smirk a Cartman seeing his eyes widen surprised looking a bit angry. _"there no way a Jew and a German get together" _

"Although my dad grew up in a Jewish house, he meets my mother and fall in love. He changes his religion becoming a Christian for my mom. I use to live in Beaverton, but some dumass decide to crash a fucking boat into the beaver dam flooding the town!"

"Now now Ally, we all broke the damn" said to me.

I ball up my first, my right eye twitches _"AHH GOD DAMMIT THEY SAYING THAT HERE TOO?!"_

Stan eyes widen in fear and his mouth drop. Cartman sat up and look at Stan and start to snicker in his desk and whisper towards Stan "really fuck things up Stan"

Stan glare at Cartman "shut up Cartman you was in it too!"

"Is there a problem boys?" my. Garrison ask them

"No" Cartman and Stan said.

"Well Ally you can sit where ever you want"

I quickly walk to the desk that was all the way in the back, when I walk pass Cartman I flick him off and he glare at me. I sit down and took out my notebook and start writing down notes.

"Ally Ally waits up!" I turn half way to see Kyle, fat ass, and other two I don't know.

"yo whats up?" I continue walking to my locker and open it putting my stuff in.

"I wanted you to meet my friends" I close the locker and lean on it. "ok?

"Hi I'm Stan..I live next to you..sorry about your parents last night." A boy with a brown coat, a blue hat with a red puffball said. His actually a pretty guy, straight black hair, and his eyes are blue a bit darker than mine.

"You're a cutie" a blond kid said to me leaning against the locker to get close to my face. He has blond hair that's cute and a bit wild, and aqua green eyes a flirty smile on his face. He was wearing orange pants and a jacket.

I narrow my eyes and scowl "fuck off player"

He smirk and move away from me and took his hand out to me "My name is Kenny" I look at his hand and shake it.

I trail my ice blue eyes towards the fatass and a glare at him. He looks at me confused then smirk. "I'm going to introduce myself to a ginger jew like you"

I yelled at him my teeth looking like a shark "I ALREADY KNOW YOUR NAME FAT ASS!" my face return normal and I look away annoyed "I hear from you from the news so many fucking times. Eric Cartman this, and all that bullshit"

"hehe yea Im famous…..wait AY IM NOT FAT IM BIG BONE YOU FUCKING HALFA GINGER!"

Cartman and I was face to face arguing.

Kyle looks between me and Cartman then look down confused.

"Dude you ok?" Stan ask putting his hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Y-yea it just weird…"

"what is?" Kenny asked while checking out a girl from sixth grade _"nice tits"_

"Usually it be me and Cartman arguing but not this time…ha..haha!" Kyle starts to laugh and skip away happily to lunch "IM STRESS FREE TODAY!""

Cartman and I stop arguing and look at Kyle confused.

"Well whatever I'm going to lunch" Cartman said leaving us going to the lunch room.

I shrug and follow Stan and Kenny to the lunch room.

I paid for my lunch then stood there like an idiot. _"grr where do I sit.."_

"Ally?" I turn my head and see a pretty girl with black hair, black eyes, and a purple coat on. "Yes?" I narrow my eyes I have a bad feeling Im not going to like this girl in the future.

"Hi Im Wendy, I'm in your history class, do you want to sit with me and the girls?" she pointed behide her towards a table with lots of peppy looking girls engaged into a conversion.

I raise my eyebrow and sigh "suurrre…" "Great!"

"Kyle your cousin a bitch" Cartman told him with a smirk on his face while eating his pudding.

Kyle look at Cartman and glare "Shut up Cartman!"

"Well it's true I bet she was a bitch to everyone else today"

"well uhh actually she was nice to me. She helps me find a book in the library" Butter said while rubbing his knuckles together.

All the guys at the table Stan, Kenny, Tweek, and Clyde all agree with Butters.

"She was even talking to Pete and they seem to get along fine" Butter said with a smile.

They all look at him

"Who the hell is Pete?" Cylde ask taking a bite of his taco.

"oh un his the goth kid with the red dye" butter claims

"He has a name?" Kenny ask

"He was nice to Ally?" Kyle asked a bit surprised.

"Well yea, they kinda talk like longtime friends"

Cartman stare at Butter confused then turn his head towards me. Seeing me bored eating my taco, while the other girls talking about fashion. _"Her and goth boy hmmm? "_

The bell ring, lunch is over time for more school.

"Hey Ally how was it sitting with the girls?" Kyle asks while walking with me out the school. I pull my bookbag onto my back and turn to look at him.

"Horrible" I told him frowning.

"And how come?" came a female voice from behide me. I close my eyes and scowl _"and here comes the drama"_

I turn and look at Wendy with a bored expression.

"I came over here to see if you want to hang out with me and the girls, but I see there a problem."

I rolled my eyes "Yea…sitting with you girls was boring as hell"

Stan, Kenny, and Cartman came out the school seeing the commotion between me and Wendy. "Dude what's going on?" Stan ask Kyle

"Well Wendy upset that Ally didn't like sitting with them" Stan look concern "really but..she a girl?"

"How was it boring Ally? We talk about things girls like. Shoes, Cloths, Hot boys, hot celebrities!"

I gross my arms and narrow my blue eyes at her with a scowl on my face. "You girls may like that but I don't. I like video games, sports, watching tv, hell I wouldn't even mind playing in the mud!"

Wendy looks at me surprised and frown "But how you're a girly girl!"

I step closer to her and glares. "oh trust me Im not!"

"yea you are! You're wearing a skirt!" I face palm

"Just because Im wearing a skirt it doesn't mean Im a girly girl!"

Wendy step closer to me looking angrily.

"oooh guys they going to kiss, Staaaaan Wendy going to cheat on you with a jew!" Cartman claim putting his hands on his cheeks with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up Cartman" Stan told him angrily

"Oh yes it does, matter of fact tomorrow after school I can prove it to you"

I evilly grin. "I bet you twenty bucks I'm not girly"

Wendy looks at me, for a moment something flash in her eyes. _"Something about her grin seems familier.."_ She then frown "it's a deal!"

My evil grin widen and I turn to walk towards Kyle.

"I don't understand how she thinks I'm a girly girl" I told Kyle.

"Me either I mean you look at you" I look at Cartman then myself. What's wrong with how I look, I raise my eye brow and stare at Cartman confused.

"I mean you have short hair, and a flat chest. I don't understand how she mistake you for being a girl"

I glare at him and walk over to him punching him in a face

"OW!" he yelled falling back holding his right cheek. I stood over him shaking my fist while glaring

" YOUR SUCH A PRICK OF COURSE IM FLAT CHESTED WE'RE IM FOURTH GRADE!"

Cartman look at me surprised. "Well..you hit like a dude too," Kyle start to hold me back when I was about to jump on Cartman, I then pull away from him.

"Fuck this, I'm going home" I mumble walking away.

"haha she punch you" Kenny laugh at Cartman.

"Shut up Kenny" Cartman said while getting himself up. He then looks as I walk away. _"she got a nice ass though"_ he thought with a smirk.

"What you smirking about fatso"

"none of your business and Im not fat you fucking jew"!

I walk home alone, I don't feel like dealing with anyone today. I reach home and walk into my house. "I'm home" I yelled out. Snowy jump off the couch and towards me rubbing against my leg greeting me.

"Hey Snowy" I bend down to pick her up and start petting her. She purr softly and lick my cheek. I notice her tail have a little blood.

"Dammit Snowy did you kill someone again?" I ask her putting her down.

"Mew.." she runs off and I roll my eyes.

My cat Snowy is in this cat killing group. Once in a while her and her partner goes on a mission to find, invent, or steal the latest cat nip or something. How I know?

"Hey Ally" I look down and Snowy shows me a bracelet, that look worth to sell on ebay.

Snowy is possessed by an old lady who love cats. Looks like her dreams come true. She only talk to me

"nice where you got this one from?" I look at the red gem bracelet.

" I kill a rich bitch and took her jewelry. I got more in your room."

"Thanks Snowy" I bend down to pet her head. She purrs and runs off again.

Snowy normally helps me sell things on ebay, just so I can get some extra money.

I walk into the kitchen seeing the note on the door. For some reason I can hear her voice as I read the note

"Dear Ally,

Your father and I are at work.

I'm working at a really fancy restaurant a south park.

Your father I don't give a damn I'm still mad at him. How could he do that!"

I roll my eyes and put the note down. There no way Im going to be reading her rants.

"ALLY GET BACK HERE AND READ ME!" The note yelled in my mother's voice. I jump and pick up the note and groan.

Man…what a day….


	3. Bonding with Kenny

(Instruments start to play)

Stan, Kyle, Ally, Cartman , and Kenny at the bus stop. The bus arrives and they all sit down.

"Goin' down to South Park going to have myself a time!"

"Friendly faces everywhere humble folks without temptation!" Kyle and Stan sing happily on the bus.

"Goin' down to South Park gonna leaves my woes behide"

"Ample parking day or night, people spouting HOWDY NEIGHBOR!" Cartman and Ally sing at the same time but then glare at each other.

"Goin's down to South Park gonna see if I can't unwind"

"I let you suck my penis, if you let me see your titties!" Kenny shouted happily with a blush on his face thinking about the porn he watches last night. (I made that one up XD lol)

Stan and Kyle look at Kenny a bit disgusted.

Cartman was laughing his ass off, while Ally had a smirk raising her eyebrow at Kenny.

"So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mines"

(Intro ends)

It was the next day. I was walking to the bus stop yawning and glaring at the ground. The four boys was already there arguing with Cartman about some stupid shit.

"Hey Ally, wow you look dead" Kyle look at me concern examine my face.

"Of course she look dead. She's a ginger with no soul!" Cartman claim with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up Eric!" I bark at him.

"Geez what's up your ass" Kenny ask me as I rub my eyes. Damn where is the damn bus..

"I didn't have a good night"

"Why?", Stan ask.

"**NO ROY, NO MAKE UP SEX CAN FIX THIS ONE! IT WAS SHELIA ROY! SHELIA! OUT OF ALL THE WOMEN IN THE WORLD YOU FUCK SHELIA!" Mary yelled throwing a glass towards him.**

"**OH WAH WAH WAH MARY YOU SLEEP WITH MY BROTHER YOU WHORE!" Roy yelled dodging the glass and glare at his wife.**

"**RADDLE BLAH RADDLE AHH!" My parents argue with each other down stairs.**

"**MEEOW MEWW MEW MEOOW!" Snowy put her paw on the window singing. Having a Disney moment with a stray dog. Forbidden love between two animals.**

**It was quiet for a moment**

"**Oh thank God" I close my eyes slowing falling asleep.**

**There a loud banging noise came from downstairs on the wall. "YEA YEAA WHO FUCK BETTER ON THE WALL!" Roy asks my mom as he fuck her.**

"**YOU ROY OH YES YOU!" Mary moans in pleasure.**

"**HEY YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Randy yelled out his window.**

"**YEA SHUT THE HELL UP!" Cartman yelled.**

"**WHY CAN'T EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" I growl as a push the pillows over my ears, trying to block out the yelling neighbors, and my parents fucking.**

"**MEEEEEEEEW!"**

"**AHH!" I yelled in anger.**

"And that's why I'm dead tired today. " I told them with a scowl on my face. _"God dammit parents.."_

"Wow that sucks dude. You should tell your parents to go to marriage counsel. That what mines did."Kyle told me.

"Yea….no mines are too stubborn"

The bus finally arrives.

"Well hopefully today get better for you" Stan said while walking in the bus.

I walk on the bus and look up seeing Wendy talking to Bebe, I grin evilly. "Oh yea…today will be better"

Meanwhile at Benny's

"I'm telling you Liane, I can't forgive my husband" Mary said while she serves two couples.

Liane looks at Mary. Red hair in a high messy bun, her bangs curve down her peach cheeks, covering her freckles. A beauty mark on the right side of her pink lips. She usually wear a blue dress, with yellow lace, and matching blue pants, and cute casual blue shoes with a yellow bow. But since they are at work, they have to wear a worn out pink uniform and an apron. (if you guys check out my deivaintart Mary and Roy will be on there.)

"Even when you guys had sex?"

"Wait how you know that?" my mom ask staring at Cartman's mom.

"oh umm..lucky guess" she relied nervously looking away to clean a table. She couldn't tell her that the whole neighborhood heard them, and that she was spying while pleasuring herself.

"oookk?"

"Mary! Mary!" Roy yelled running into Benny's and towards Mary.

Mary turns and look at Roy.

"Not now..I'm at work" she glare at him with her honey eyes.

Roy walks towards her and get on his knees. "I'm sorry baby… I made a mistake, we all made a mistake. Can we go home and fix this?" He grabs her hand and kisses it. He keeps kissing it, and then starts to lick it while staring into her eyes. Then slowly slide his mouth over her finger while making sucking noises.

"Oh dear" Liane whisper placing her hand over her chest, secretly getting turn on by it. Other people in the restaurant stared, some looking disgusted, some looking surprised.

Mary stared at her husband. Wearing a diamond pattern sweater of dark green and dark brown. A white shirt underneath, dark brown pants to match his sweater. His neat black shiny shoes, Oh and his dark brown hair comb back neatly, his cute mustache and little goatee and his cute brown reading glasses that's make his blue eyes seem brighter. _"How can I stay mad at this handsome devil?"_ Mary thought then remembers, he did fuck Sheila and frown pulling her hand away.

"Get the hell out of here Roy" she told him emotionlessly walking away to get back to work.

People in the restaurant continue to serve and take orders, look at the menus, and eat not paying attention to the fighting couples anymore.

Roy pulled out his cell phone and dials a number. Then place it on his ear.

"Hello Randy? It's Roy. Yea I did the finger thing. No she didn't fall for it. I know chicks usually dig that! Yea..yea…my wife is the troublesome one..what's that? Oh? Meet me at my job asap!"

I sigh annoyed listening to Eric talk to Stan, Kyle, and Kenny about last night disturbance. In other words the noises from my parents fucking, and Snowy singing to that bastard dog. I balled my finger glaring into my locker. _"Dammit parents"_ I close my locker and look at Eric seeing him smirking at me with his honey brown eyes narrow and a smirk on his face. Oh he enjoys pissing me off. _"dammit Eric"_

I walk towards him getting ready to call him a fatass nazi.

"Are you ready to lose Ally?" I annoying high pitch come from behide.

I blink and grin turning around to face Wendy.

"I'm ready to win twenty bucks!"

My grin widens loving the mad expression Wendy has on her face.

Her black eyes staring into my blue ones, her fist balled up with a scowl on her face.

"Hey come on guys, it doesn't matter if you're girly or not, you both have vaginas I could fuck"

Wendy and I stare at Kenny looking pissed and disturbed.

"Dude" Stan to Kenny looking mad himself.

"Sick" Kyle mumbled.

Unknowing to them Cartman glare at Kenny. But why?

Class has started and I sit in the back bored to death.

I glance at Eric who sit a couple seats up ahead. I remember Kyle had sent me a letter, and in it he mentions how fatass always get him in trouble in class. I grin evilly…how about a little pay back.

"I'm glad you can make it" Roy said having his operating suit on, getting ready to do nose surgery.

"uuuh…yea" Randy mumble feeling awkward. His new and close friend welcomes him into a room while doing surgery, blood squirt a bit. Not only that he work at the same place had his wife worked.

At Tom's Rhinoplasty…

"Well anyway I know a perfect way to have your wife back in your arms!" Randy said feeling proud of himself. "Are you ready to know?"

"Dammit Randy! I'm running out of time! What should I do!?" Roy yelled slamming his hands on his unconscious patient having lots of blood squirt out his unfinished nose.

"A threesome" he said simply.

Roy blue eyes widen and look confused. "A threesome?"

"Yea, me and Sharon always fantasies about it"

Sharon open the door with a smile then look confused wondering why her husband in the operating room, then place her hands on her hips looking mad.

"Yea, sometimes Sharon put a vibrator in her ass while I fuck her in the front. Totally have her think two guys are banging her. Drive her nuts!"

"Randy! Stop talking about our sex life!"

Randy turn around surprised seeing his angry wife. "ah oh.." he turns and jump out the window running away not even looking back.

"A threesome…hmmm" Roy got lost in his thoughts placing his elbows on his patient, his head in his hands. The patient nose squirt out more blood, making a blood fountain from his nose.

"Grrr' Cartman growled annoyed as I throw tiny paper balls at the back of his head.

I then throw a bigger one, having it bounce of his head and unto his desk. Cartman stare at it then open it.

"You mad fatass-Ally ;) " Cartman read the note over and over again feeling more and more angry. I throw one more tiny paper ball into his head.

"QUIT IT BITCH!" Cartman yelled turning around to glare at me.

I smirk looking into angry honey brown eyes. I lay my head on my hand, my bangs cover my left eye. "Something wrong..Eric?"

The classroom was staring, Kyle looking at us confused.

"What seem to be the problem?" Mr. Garrison asks looking at us, mostly Cartman since he always disturbs the class.

"That soulless bitch keep throwing papers at me!" Cartman keep on yelling pointing his finger at me.

"_oh..this is going to be good"_

My eyes widen and I place my hands on my cheeks acting like I'm surprised. " Me?!"

"YES YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH!"

I act like I'm hurt pouting "Eric..I would never..I was simply taking notes!"

"You lying, soulless, ginger halfa bitch!" Cartman start to turn red looking so pissed.

"To the office Cartman!" yelled pointing to his door. "How dare you accuse Ally to do such a thing!"

"Yea how dare you!" Kyle said with an evil smile.

"AHH!" Cartman jump out his seat. "I'll get you back for this!" he pointed at me.

I flatter my eyes, and put a fake smile then wink. Cartman cheeks turn red _"why am I blushing"_. Then he slams the door closed.

It was after class, and I was putting my books into my locker.

"Ally did I mention how much I love you?" I turn and look at Kyle. "uuhh…no?"

"Well…I love you!" Kyle yelled hugging me tightly. Some kids look our way then continue on walking.

"What you did to Cartman was great" Stan said with a smile putting his hands into his pocket.

Kenny locker was next to mines. "Yea but his going to get you back." He closes his locker and look at me leaning unto the locker.

"Yea..he always get his revenger" Kyle mumble. I smirk and lean on the locker next to Kenny. "Then I'll be waiting"

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Cartman yelled from down the hallway pacing towards me fast. Butters were in his way so he pushed Butters having him slam into the locker. "oh geez Cartman what I do!?"

"You fucking got me in trouble!"

I rolled my eyes. "Duh that was the point. Suck doesn't it? Hope it make you think twice before getting my cousin in trouble" I told him narrowing my eyes with a smirk.

"What!? Kyle you whining pussy going to a girl for help!"

I glare and stood in front of Cartman. "Hey don't yell at him!"

Cartman and I were facing each other. Our nose almost touching. Did I mention that his four inches taller than me?

"Guys come on. I don't want to be late for English" Stan excuse so Cartman and I won't get into an argument.

Cartman and I stare at each other saying nothing. To be honest I was kind of lost into his eyes. Its brown but he has like…a halo of honey in there. So pretty, but then I notice his eyes trail down my body slowly then back to my face. He smirks a bit then turns. "Yea, let's go…not in a mood for another teacher to bitch at me." Kyle, Stan, and Kenny follow him.

While I stood there like an idiot blushing. _"did…he just check me out?"_

"You coming Ally?" I look up seeing Kyle waiting for me. "yea sure" I ran to catch up with him.

Hours as pass, classes were boring but at least there was recess. I was with the guys watching as Cartman by the swings pacing back and forward mumbling about something. _"at this rate his going to lose some weight pacing like that"_

"_How am I going to get her back"_ After all Cartman know nothing about Ally yet.

"Dude his planning something" I look at Kyle raising my eyebrow. "And?"

"Cartman is an evil sadistic Nazi. He will make sure his revenge is nasty" Stan said looking serious.

I smirk getting an idea. "Well…I bet you twenty bucks it will fail"

"No away dude!" I roll my eyes at Stan.

"I'm in" I look at Kyle. "Sorry Ally, although your my cousin. I know Cartman so my bet is on him" I blink surprised and place my hand on my heart acting like I'm hurt.

"That hurt Kyle. Choosing that fatass over me?"

I turn my head to look at Cartman again but instead seeing Wendy walking towards me with Bebe. I grin putting my hands into my vest pocket.

"Are you ready?" She asks me.

"Let's get this over with I want my money." I turn to wave bye to the guys before following Wendy into the building.

Cartman stop pacing and stared as Wendy I walked into the building. His eyes widen then grin evilly._" Oh yes….I know what I'm going to do…watch out Ally Broflovski. Your humiliation is coming soon" _

Butter walk up to Cartman. "Who are you talking to Cartman?" "Not you" Cartman answer with an attitude towards Butters. "oh geez.."

Wendy led me into the computer lab. Bebe pass me a paper with some stupid lame questions. Like would you rather, or which one do you choose type of stuff.

"After you finish, there a computer quiz you need to take. This one is really important for your scores." Wendy said while she was on the computer.

walk in opening the door, I raise my eye brow.

" here to make sure you won't cheat; he also is going to grade your quiz."

Oh my gosh…is this chick serious?

"It's going to take me a day to grade your quiz mmkay?

"what!?" I look at him confused

"I need to make sure I add up the scores correctly mmkay? The mayor will also need to look to make sure I grade it correctly mmkay?"

Damn… is this really that serious?

"You may begin mmkay?" I rolled my eyes and sigh taking the quiz. Which was easy so it only took me about five minutes. I then got on the computer and look at it. "Tomboyish VS Girly **Bold the one you are**"

"What the…this isn't a quiz! It's those stupid post people pass around online!" I claim turning to look at Wendy.

"It's not stupid it open your eyes having your realized who you are!" Wendy yells at me while pointing.

I sigh annoyed and turn around doing this stupid quiz.

"Hey Kenny" Cartman called out to him running towards the sexy blond.

"What"He look at Cartman annoyed interrupting his conversation with Tweek, who walk away since he don't want to deal with the fatass.

"I know a way to get Ally back"

Kenny rolled his eyes, "And I care because?"

Cartman smile raising his eyebrow "I give you twenty bucks"

"Deal!"

I sigh and stood up yawning. "Ok I'm done"

"Mmkay I will give you the results tomorrow" I nod and walk out the room and towards my next class since recess just ended.

"How it go?" Kyle asks catching up to me with Stan.

"Stupid, boring, and easy" I relied emotionless.

"Hey um Ally" Kenny came up beside me smiling.

"Just wondering if you want to hang out today?"

Stan laughs and nudges Kyle. "Hey I bet Kenny just want to fuck your cousin"

Kyle punches Stan's arm "Shut up dude! Kenny you better not try anything with my cousin!" Kyle glare at Kenny.

"Sure" They all look at me.

"I'll hang with you Kenny"

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Cartman appear out of nowhere.

"Me and Ally is going to hang out today!" Kenny wraps his arm around me, smirking at Kyle's mad face, not like you can tell since he put his hood up.

Cartman smirk _"Good plan going into motion"_ "Oh geez you really want to hang out with a soulless ginger? Becareful Keeny she might suck your soul out with her freckles!" he teased.

I frown putting my hands on my cheeks covering my freckles and pout. "Shut up Cartman!" I grab Kenny's arm and walk away to class. Cartman stare after me looking confused. _"She looked so cute when she pouts….the hell?"_

"Alright Cartman what your planning?" Cartman snap out his thoughts arguing with himself that he called that soulless bitch cute and look at Kyle. "What?"

"Don't act stupid! You're planning something against my cousin and I bet you're using Kenny for it!"

Cartman act like his surprised. "Who me? I would never! Hehe silly jew!" Cartman giggle and while away with an evil smile.

School finally ended and I was walking out the school building with Kenny.

"When we get to my house. Could you help me organized my manga and anime dvd collection onto my book shelves?"

Kenny look at me surprised "You like anime?!"

I chuckle putting my hands on my hips. "I love it! Anime is my life!"

"Mines to! What your favorite!?"

I was so engaged into my conversion with Kenny I didn't even realized that Cartman was by a tree and he wink at Kenny. I did how ever notice Kenny face turn white then back to normal. I turn around and see Cartman. He gave me a nasty look and flick me off. I look at him surprised and flick him back "FATASS!"

"AY!"

I smirk and continue to walk with Kenny while we was talking about anime. "Do you like yuri?"

Kenny looks at me and grin happily. "Hell yea oh those sexy girls rubbing thei-'

"ANYWAY!" I interrupted him. "I have some yuri manga and anime at home. I can let you have them"

Kenny raise his eyebrow "Dude, it's not what you think. Back at my old town I had a friend who like yuri. She was all over it. Even her twin brother"

"hmmm"Kenny nod understanding. "Well I don't have a tv in my room so…perhaps maybe you can keep it in your room? And whenever I come over I can watch them"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure just don't jack off on my computer desk." We laugh and continue to talk till we reach my house seeing a broken window.

"oh no" I face palm with a scowl.

"What's wrong?" I look at Kenny. "My parents are home…"

We walked to the front door and open it.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP AT MY JOB DOING THAT ROY! I ALREADY GOT IN TROUBLE BY THE MANAGER!" Mary, my mother yelled pacing around the living room my dad was sitting on the couch actually scared for once.

"Wow dude your mom hot!" Kenny said staring at my mom's boobs. "Do you think your boobs will be that big?" I stare at Kenny disgusted and slap his face. He put his hand on his slap cheek and look at me with a WTF look.

"Oh hi kittypoo. Who your friend?" my mom walk over to me to hug me.

"His name is Kenny. We're going to hang out in my room.." My mom nod and smile. "Oh honey take off your hood, no need to hide your face"

Kenny took off his hood and shakes his head and slide his finger through his blond hair. Shockingly I kind of blush. He looked like Len Kagamine. I stood there lost in my thoughts about Len blushing and drooling. Kenny stares at me looking confused.

"Ally?" I jump and look at him. "Oh right follow me!" I lead Kenny through my house. Showing him the kitchen, downstairs bathroom. Then going upstairs showing him the guest room, bathroom, and then my room.

"Nice" he said and lay on my bed. I throw my bookbag into the corner. "I'll be back Im going to find a box to put all your yuri shit in. I don't want my mom to see them and get any ideas about me." I walk down stairs and sigh annoyed seeing my mom choking my father.

Kenny phone ring and he pull it out his pocket. "Shit what he want.." He answers the phone. "Hey Kenny got anything about Ally?" Cartman was on the other line holding his phone on his shoulder while munching on his cheesy puff.

"No but…she like anime dude! That's so cool!" Kenny eyes sparkle happily. Yea Stan, Kyle and Cartman like anime, but not as much as he does! Hopefully Ally could be his otaku buddy!

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Yea that's cool and all but do you see anything that I can humiliate her?"

Kenny got up and look around in her drawer, his eyes widen. "Actually….yea I do see something"

"Ally sweety?" my dad call for me with his hoarse voice before I go upstairs with a box. "Yea dad?"

"Don't go downstairs ok? Me and your mother is working on a project that you might like" I raise my eye brow and stare into the kitchen seeing my mom chop up some chicken looking pissed as a demon on her period.

"Oh um ok?" I turn and walk upstairs _"Wonder how long this fight going to last"_ I open the door and see Kenny on his cell phone. He look at me

"oh um ok baby don't worry I'll fuck you real soon bye bye!" he said quickly hanging up the phone.

Cartman on the other hand stare at his house phone. "The fuck?"

I look at Kenny and roll my eyes. "How the hell a ten years old like you get laid?"

Kenny smirk "Well…I may be young…but I am bless with something…big" he raise his eye brow "you know what I mean"

I twitch blushing and putting the empty box by my book shelf that was next to my computer desk then open my closet to pull out my boxes of anime and mangas.

"Anyway! Let's start organizing them. Whatever yuri I pull out will go into the empty box." I point to the box I took from downstairs. "At the end I will mark that box as yours and keep it in my closet"

"Why you have two book shelves?"

I pick up my manga book and put in next to my black book shelf that was kind of next to my other book shelf that was close to the computer. "The manga will go into this one. The dvds will go on the book shelf next to the computer. It will be easier to have two different book shelf, in other words be more organized. Back at my old home my manga and anime collection was on the same book shelf and it was such a drag for me. "

Kenny nod understanding and we both get to work. "oh nice you like Soul Eater too? Hey can we watch it when we're done?"

Moments later Kenny and I were doing our homework. I was sitting on my light blue bean bag, while Kenny was on the floor. We were watching/listening to Soul eater while talking.

"Do you know the answer to number 20?"

I look at my math paper and nod. "Yea its 105, dude that problem was easy!"

"Yea easy for you to say. Math is not my thing!"

"I know the only math your good at is subtracting your clothes for a hooker!"

Kenny and I laugh while making more jokes.

"Honey time for dinner" my mom called from downstairs. "Does your friend want to stay for dinner?"

I look at Kenny and he nod head "hell yea! Im poor and hungry!"

"wow..I didn't know you was poor dude" Kenny look at me with a sad smile and shrug "yea…but we have a way to get by sometimes."

We go downstairs and sat at the table eating the chicken taco my mom for dinner.

"So honey..how was your day?" My dad ask my mom.

My mom stay silent eating. Kenny and I glance at my parents feeling a bit awkward.

"Mary….please talk to me" my dad plead to her. I pick up my plate and gently nudge Kenny and mouth him "follow me". He picks up his plate and follows me to my room. I went to the computer to press play to continue soul eater while we eat.

"Why your parents fighting again?"

I sigh "Because my dad fuck my Aunt Shelia, and my mom fuck Uncle Gerald…My mom is extremely pissed because out of all the women in the world he fuck my aunt…"

Kenny look at his plate "Hmmm I kind of understand..I mean….she is a fat bitch"

"I heard from Cartman" I mumble remember in gym class

"**KYLE MOM IS A STUPID FAT BITCH!" Cartman yelled and grin evilly at Kyle.**

"**CARTMAN SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

I sigh once again finishing my taco and look at the time. "Hey it's getting late…you want to sleep over?"

Kenny nod "let me call my parents….although they probably don't care" he trial off. He pulls out his phone and I pick up our plates and bring them to the kitchen seeing my parents still arguing.

"BLAH BLAH ROY!"

"RADDLE DIDDLY MARY!"

I ignore then putting the plates in the sink "Kenny sleeping over ok?" I walk past them going back upstairs. I came back into my room seeing Kenny lying on my bed again. "If you hear yelling just ignore them" I mumble taking out my pajamas.

"Is fine…my parents argue all the time." I look at Kenny sadly _"…his life at home must be hard" _

"I'll be back" I leave to change into my purple shorts, and yellow tank top. My regular pajamas at night. I walk into my room and blink seeing Kenny in his boxers and white shirt. He was folding his pants and jacket leaving it on my computer chair. He turns and look at me.

"Ally? Holy shit I didn't know you have long hair!" I roll my eyes and slide my fingers through my hair. "yea.." I grab my brush from my night stand and brush my hair looking at my mirror.

He stood behide me and smirk taking some of my hair to swirl around his finger. "You know…your pretty cute with your hair down…actually pretty hot. You should wear it down more often"

I turn and pout a bit "NO!" Kenny laugh and play with my hair more. "why?"

"Because I don't want to get hit on Kenken" Kenny raise his eyebrow at the nickname I gave him.

"Well AllyAl, that's not a bad thing" I smirk at that nickname "Yea it is…" I whisper softly "I don't want guys to treat me like…like a weak girl because of my looks…I want to be treated like Im one of the guys! To have fun and play rough!"

Kenny smirk slightly "You're the first chick to ever say that. You're pretty cool!"

I grin "thanks dude" I walk to the wall to turn off the light switch and then crawl into my bed with Kenny, I like to sleep close to the wall so I crawl over Kenny and flop down.

"night" "night"…

We lay down back facing each other. It was silent, well expect for my parents arguing, a loud door being slam closed, and Snowy outside shooting some mouse. I couldn't help but think about Kenny's life. His poor..and his parents always fight. There is most likely alcohol and maybe drugs in his family life.

"hey Kenny?" I whisper softly turning around facing his back.

"yea?"

"Do you have any sibling?"

He turn around facing me, now we both was laying on our sides staring at each other. "Yea an older brother name Kevin and a little sister name Karen" He smile softly and tell me stories about his brother and sister, and that even though they are poor they still have some time to play with each other and be happy.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "What about you?" he ask and I took a deep breath my heart felt like it stop for a moment.

"I had a little brother…his name is Michael. He was in kindergarten, the sweet shy type in the class. Yet he love playing sports. He was definitely one of the kinds"

Kenny stare at me confused _"had? Was?"_ "Ally..what you mean was?" I look at him and he places his hand on my cheek to wipe away a single tear that had escape my eye and sliding down my cheek.

"_she crying?"_

"There another reason why we move to South Park…." I closed my eyes and take a deep shaky breath to hold in the tears that wait to fall. But like the beaver dam…my tears broke loose and slide down my cheeks like a rushing river.

"When the dam broke…it flood my town…of course many lost their homes…and many drowned…including my little brother Michael" I close my eyes and sob grabbing my bed sheets tightly. Kenny stare at me in horror and pity. He knows that Stan and Cartman was the cause of the flood. And now meeting someone who was a victim of the flood and lost a love one was hard to bite his tongue. He knows she got common sense about the dam, she knows someone had caused the flood and not "global warming". He wanted to tell her, but something told him to wait…Stan and Cartman need to be the one to tell her…they the one who broke the dam…not the world…

Kenny scoots over close to me and pulls me close into his chest and hold me as I cry. I grab his shirt tightly whispering harshly that I want my little brother back. Kenny closed his eyes tightly holding me close. He was close to tears, he wouldn't know what to do if he loses someone he love…they are not immortal like he is. _"I need to tell the guys about this…" _He start to pet my head, caressing my hair.

He then looks down at me. "You know…" he started. And from there we talk. We share each other secrets, fears, the things we like and dislike. We laugh and hell even cry together about things that was hurting us. On this night Kenny and I become close, like brother and sister. I don't know when but I end up falling asleep. Kenny watches me as I sleep, being curled up and my hair sticking on my red cheeks from the crying. Kenny sighs and lay on his back staring at the ceiling. "Perhaps….i shouldn't have taken the bet…" he looks at me one last time then fall asleep.

The next day I woke up seeing Kenny was gone. _"One night stand?"_ I thought jokingly. I got up from my bed and see a sticky note on my computer/

"Ren-chan,

I went home early to get ready for school. Thanks for the sleep over, I had a good time.

Yours Truly

Len-kun"

P.s= Remember your lucky green undies you told me about? Yea…there mines now Haha!"

I growl tearing the paper in half.

Meanwhile

Kenny just finishes his shower, and slip on his hoody. He shivered. "That was a creepy feeling" he mumble.

I shook my head and went to get ready for school. I then walk down stairs fixing my hat then froze seeing my dad the one setting my plate of breakfast on the table. I look at him confused sitting down. "Dad where mom?" I took a big bite out of my pancake mmm.

He look at his coffee cup. "She slept over a friend house" he sips his coffee. I look down Snowy carrying a little bag of catnip and roll my eyes.

"I saw you and your friend sweetheart" Is he your boyfriend now?"

I choke on my juice and stare at my dad. "Kenny!? Oh oh goodness no his a good friend Dad nothing else" He stare at me for a moment and smile "Alright I believe you honey. Now hurry up. I'm driving you to school"

I nod and finish my breakfast fast, before we left the house I went to make me some tea. I stood and lean on the store waiting for the tea pot to whistle. I look up "huh?" the view of the living room was pretty clear, and one of our windows was broken. "Dammit mom. Probably broke it…"

"Hey dad, can you and mom make me some tea every morning?" I called out to him since he was in the living room putting on his shoes. "Yes sure!"

I smile pouring my tea into my green cup and run to the car and wait for him. My dad drop my off at my school. I went to my locker first to put my cup in and my bookbag then went to look for Kenny. I end up finding him with Stan and Kyle standing outside our first class talking.

"KENNY!" I yelled out to him. Kenny looks at me and hide behide Kyle. "Give it back!" I glare at him

"I can't do that Ren…" Even though his hoody was on and I tell what he was saying ,my eyes narrow staring into his blue eyes. "What's going on?", Kyle ask.

"Ren-chan mad cause I took her green undies!" Kenny teased with a smirk. I blush embarrassed as Stan laugh.

"DUDE! I KNEW IT. I KNEW YOU TRY SOMETHING WITH MY COUSIN. SHE NOT SOME CHEAP WHORE TO FUCK KENNY!"Kyle yelled choking him.

"Dude!" Stan and I said surprised and Kyle outburst.

"Dude, he didn't try anything. His just joking around!" I told Kyle and glare at Kenny. He loosens his grip and look at me.

"Then what the hell happen? And why he keeps calling you Ren?"

"well.."Kenny and I said.

**To change the subject of our sad stories that made us cry like babies with diapers rash I look at Kenny and smile. "You look like Len Kagamine"**

**Kenny grin. "Another anime guy you find hot?" I nod and sigh happily "oh yes! I would love to have a hot make out session with him!" **

**Kenny laugh then sit up " I got an idea!"**

**I look at him raising my eye brow. "What if you be Ren!" **

"**huh? Kenny she have short blond hair, I have long red hair! Can't happen!" **

**Kenny pouted "It could! If you cut your hair and dye it blond then you definitely look like her!"**

"**No" I told him with a serious look. **

"**But.." **

"**Kenny I'm not going to cut and dye my hair!"**

**Kenny sigh "Fine…but your still going to be my Ren-chan!" I roll my eyes and hug him. **

"**Hell yea Len-kun."**

"That what happen" I told Kyle and he once again glare at Kenny. "You sleep in the same bed as her!"

"Kyle calm down nothing happen between them" Stan said placing his hand on his best friend shoulder.

I look at Kenny and smile. Something did happen…A beginning of a lovely friendship.

"Hey where fatass?" I ask noticing that there was no racist comments being thrown around.

"He said something about going to the computer lab"

Kenny eyes widen then look away. "I'm going to go see what his doing in there"

"ok bye dude!"

"bye Kenny"

"Bye Len-kun!"

Kenny turns and grin blowing a fake kiss. "Bye Ren-chan!"

I laugh and turn seeing Kyle and Stan giving me a weird look.

"What?"

Cartman was on the computer chucking happily. "Oh this is tooo good!"

Kenny opens the door and walk in standing next to Cartman staring at the computer surprised.

"Is…is that Ally?!" On the computer was a video of me in my old bedroom dressing up as a human Pinkie pie from my little pony. I was dress up in a poofy pink dress, hair curled into a ponytail. And I was dancing around singing "MY NAME IS PINKIE PIE AND I AM HERE TO SAY!" Iwas loud but sing perfectly with the beat. "_She have a talent_" Cartman found out but in a strange way.

Cartman laugh shaking his head, he couldn't spit out words. Kenny stares at the computer and couldn't help but laugh as well. Cartman then pull out the dvd from the computer. "How you know about this?" Kenny ask

Cartman smirk. "Last Night Ally's smoking mom sleep over"

**Cartman was on the couch watching tv while eating his super nachos with chocolate fudge on it, then he heard a knock on the door. "MEOOOM SOMEONE AT THE DOOR!" The knock get louder"MEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM GET THE DAMN DOOR IM BUSY!" he yelled stuffing his face.**

**His mom walks out the kitchen and open the front door and gasps loudly. Cartman turn to look at her confused. **

"**Mary what on earth are you doing here so late?" Mary runs into her house facing look red from anger. Cartman looks at her disgusted that she a ginger but then kind of pleased because she was a hot babe. Mary went and sits next to Cartman.**

"**Mary this is my son Eric. Eric sweetie this is my friend from work I told you about." Mary smile at the little fat boy. **

"**Hello Eric it's nice to meet you. You must be in my daughter Ally's class." Cartman eyes wide and once again stare at Mary **

"**Ally your daughter?" Mary nod **

"**Yes my little Kittypoo!" Cartman laugh, he will keep that in mind. **_**"Of course this woman is Ally's mom she is a ginger, just like that bitch Ally"**_

"**Eric sweety can you go upstairs while mommy and her friend talk." Cartman rolled his eyes and left his food going upstairs.**

"**Oh Liane he make me so mad! Did you know what he said to me!" Mary start to pace around the living room. **

"**oh honey please let's fix this! I know a perfect idea A THREESOME BABY didn't you mention you always wanted one!" Mary mock her husband in her horrible manly voice. Liane looks at Mary her hands perfectly fold on her lap.**

"**Maybe a threesome wouldn't be so mad" she comment checking out Mary.**

**Mary sits next to Liane and put her hands in her head. "What if he wants to do a threesome with Sheila!" Liane put her hand on her back comforting her. **

"**Oh I doubt that. Let's talk about something else to brighten up the mood"**

**Cartman was upstairs getting hungry again so he decided to walk down the stairs but then pause hearing Mary talking about having a video of Ally singing a song from my little pony. Cartman listen carefully and grin sneaking into the kitchen and out the back door. He pulls out his cell phone to text Kenny to open up Ally's door. But he hasn't text back. **

"**Dammit he must be a sleep.." he walk up to Ally's front door. **_**"hmmm"**_** he thought then grin getting an idea. **

**Kenny was upstairs his body spread like a star, and he was snoring and drooling, his leg on Ally's back. Then a loud crash of glass and a thumb was heard from downstairs making him jump up surprised, having Ally groan in her sleep and turn to face the wall. He quickly look around and fall back on the bed falling back to sleep.**

"**Didn't know I can jump that high" he mumble then look around the living room. "Hmm not bad" Cartman begin to dig through the drawer in the living room, and the kitchen looking for that damn dvd Ally's mom talk about. He then "quietly" walks up the stairs. He opens a door on the left.**

"**Pretty sure it's not in the bathroom" he mumble. He walked down the hallway more and open the door on the right. **

"**Not in the guest room…" he turn and see the last door at the end of the hallway and walk towards it. He hears a loud snoring, and opens the door peeking him. **

"**what the?" He sees Kenny sleeping in a bed with a long red hair girl. "He was too busy fucking…wait is that Ally?" Cartman walk him getting a closer look of the two sleeping on the bed. His eyes widen **_**"holy shit that is her!"**_** he thought. The longer her stare at her the longer he felt weird. She was sleeping silently her hair spread wildly all over her. Kenny twitch and snore loudly in his sleep making Ally groan and turn onto her stomach. **_**"She look so peaceful….like an angel.."**_** he thought and frown shaking his head. **_**"No..not this ginger jew.."**_** he start to dig through her drawer finding nothing but cloths, cloths, weapons…which he stole one of her shot guns, and wait….He grin seeing a lovely dvd laying on top of a pink puffy outfit. Something in his gut told him…he found it. He also found a candy bar and stole that as well before walking downstairs and leaving out the front door. "Hmm it was unlock this whole time..oh well" **

"And that what happen" Cartman said feeling proud of himself. Kenny and him were walking into their first period and froze seeing me and Wendy rolling on the ground choking each other.

"GIRLS GIRLS STOP IT" Mr. Garrion yelled.

"What the hell?" Kenny and Cartman said.

Wow this is a long one hope you guys enjoy it! Please review!-Snowy


	4. Note TT

Hi everyone who reading my story! So um…I won't be updating for a while since I'm going to my mother's house for a while..I mean…stuff is kinda going on between me and my mother and I'm not sure if she will let me use the family computer or not…*sighs*….I do have my laptop but….my mom might try and take it away from me..even though I'm 19…its complicated….But I promise when I get a new notebook I will be working on the next chapter and so on! I love you guys!


End file.
